User talk:Happy65/Archives/4
Seven State Council Elections Dave Leskromento has outlined his campaign in the Speakers Corner, as he pursues the position as Governor of Seven. Now we have to make right the campaign for the State Council there. Dave has outlined the five main points he wants progress in Seven to be based upon. And we (Kunarian and 4Kant6) are dedicated to helping him complete this plan. Leskromentos Five Points: *'Economy' ::Help companies grow by having a government fund to help them get the boost to cash flow they need. Companies also need support to grow, therefore a business support program will be built by the Seven State Government. *'Autonomy' ::Ensure that democracy is close to the people by creating local councils where needed. This will give power to the people and ensure that government is working for them. *'Education' ::Maintain the already good Seven education system and help fund schools to assist them in expanding and maintaining themselves. We also want to listen and help innovate when it comes to educating our children. *'Welfare' ::We want to introduce a welfare voucher system that will make life better for the poorest and least well off in our society. We also want to protect the poor from living costs and as such we shall not be implementing VAT. *'Healthcare' ::The state of Seven needs a hospital, there's already a good population and it's growing. We need to be ready to help our locals with any medical crisis. And as such we shall be constructing a hospital in Seven. Remember to vote CNP! In the State Council elections and in the Governor elections! Concerning the State Council Elections *If you live in Seven you can vote with a minor and support in the district you reside and then you can vote with a support vote in four rural (single seat) districts *If you do not live in Seven then you can vote with a support vote in two rural (single seat) districts We want you to vote CNP in these rural districts, due to us targeting them, if you can spare one or two support votes then do it: *'Csongur' *'Greater Kinley' *'British Island' *'Love and Adlibitan Islands' Show us some support! Support us in the State Council Governor Our conversation yesterday I wanted to apologise for my part of the conversation we had yesterday. Though I don't remember saying anything too bad, it was rather unpleasant and I was definitely far too aggressive. Generally, I try to remain calm about things on Wikination, but I don't always succeed. Yesterday, I got rather angry for no good reason, so, I'm sorry. --Semyon 07:24, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Seven It would be a good idea to discuss plans for Seven. Feel free to implement any ideas you have. :) --Semyon 18:08, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Notice Hey, could you give me your support vote in the elections? 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:57, January 12, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks :) --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:25, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I'll support you for Prem however should the left rally around Justin, we should throw our support there. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 11:44, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Truth Island news Victory Yes. TWAS GLOOOORIOUS! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:19, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Still alive? Lovia is in need of us, the CNP, to stand up for it. Please return so that you can join the debate in Congress and contribute to the wiki. Also please support my efforts to restore the wiki in the first chamber! Also on other notes, how are you? :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:00, August 10, 2014 (UTC) On chat. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:29, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Am now. You now? Happy65 Talk CNP ''' 18:53, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Ministers Please could you make it so that each of the ministerial positions you control is occupied by a separate character, thanks! Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 18:07, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, considering, do you want to leave Alexandre Grosvenor where he is (one of my characters atm) but control him. If you want to make a page at some point we can collab. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 18:15, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Governor First, congratulations! :) Second, please make sure to update List of Governors of Kings and Kings and any other pages. --OuWTB 08:39, January 31, 2015 (UTC) We need to talk. Due to recent events your membership of the CNP has been temporarily revoked. I hope to resolve the issue. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 09:53, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Darby Hey, you created Darby recently. I've got two requests: 1. Could you please make a map, so it will actually serve its reason of creation? 2. Darby can't be an old neighborhood. Because of demographic reasons and the principles of "geographic completeness" we can no longer created hamlets or neighborhoods that have existed for a long time. Could you please fix that as well? Thank you :) --OuWTB 09:43, February 4, 2015 (UTC) NCO Hi, this is a reminder to complete your National Congressperson Order section by May 5. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:45, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Favour Hi Happy, can you do me a very big favour? Could you make one of your congressmen Timothy Przwalsky? He's a Pentecostal preacher. It would be great if you could. Thanks! :) --Semyon 14:55, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:2015 Member of the Congress http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Jonas_Hr%C3%A1dske?curid=16567&diff=183252&oldid=182698 Why didn't you add the sorting? :( --OuWTB 11:15, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Government http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Second_Chamber#002._Hoffmann_II_Government - Please vote pro :o --OuWTB 13:48, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Vote Hardy Told you it was a bad idea :P --OuWTB 09:21, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Chat Sorry, I'm active in chat now. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 11:43, May 9, 2015 (UTC)